Remnant Nightmare: Act 1 Team Blood
by Twizzler11
Summary: Jaune Arc has seen the world for what it really is; a Nightmare. He decided that he should free the chained souls of Remnant, even if he has to do the same to his friends and loved ones. (AU. Jaune is an orphan in this version of RWBY, that's about it)


_**Prologue**_

 __Nightmare. A nine letter word with thousands of meanings. They are the horrors that keep children awake in the cold night and the hardships of men and women trying to survive life. It is the fear of the unknown and the darkness of the heart. But … In actuality the real Nightmare is the dream of Remnant. Our world is nothing but a thought, an _idea._ The death, sacrifices, and survival of life on the plain of Remnant is all but an image, an illusion. The thinker, or host if you will, is that damned … monster we all blindly follow. _He_ puts us through a never ending cycle of hell. _He_ is responsible for all the death and fear in out world. _He_ is the source of our hate, our anger. The Grimm are a sick breed of beings from the darkest part of this mans thoughts, hear to make sure our fear and anger rages on. And this Monsters name … is Oum, our great protector, our "god".

I've seen the _real_ world and all it's horrors and joys. It is a far cry from pure and peaceful, but it isn't the Nightmare that my friends and I have lived through. The being that showed me this reality was like us, a thought. He was a light, as small simple one, but it had the wisdom and knowledge of a thousand men. It showed me the truth and what I must do if I want to save this place. I was denying the possibility of course, after all who wouldn't if you suddenly found out your world was fake? The solution was even more bizarre. Ether I must get Remnant to understand and believe the truth, or I must free them of their never ending nightmare.

This fact is what startled me the most, and I refused to accept the beings words, but then … he showed me the truth, the undeniable truth. I made up my mind shortly after. I would ... free them. I would free our entire plain of existence and help them live better lives.

Ruby was the first to go. The look of despair and confusion in her silver eyes nearly made me break down. Her weapon was shattered, as was her will to fight. She refused to fight her friend, and in the end her young innocents caused her quick end. The blood, oh the blood. There was so much, I puked and cried and yelled till my stomach was emptied, till I ran out of tears, till my throat began to bleed. I pulled at my hair and asked for forgiveness. Her headless body gave no reply. I buried her along with her weapon, trying to give her the burial of a proper hero.

Next was Yang, and unlike the first time, it felt easier. She fought with the rage and anger of a dragon, destroying hills, trees and buildings to try and kill me. In the end, she had steel destroy her heart, instantly stopping her assault and fiery destruction. She asked me why, but I did not answer. I felt cold and I did not vomit, I did not yell, I did not _cry._ I simply watched her dulling lilac eyes as she fell to the ground, dead.

Then came Weiss. She was different to the other two. Unlike the other two, she fell with tears. Her shell cracked and crumbled, pleading me to stop. I couldn't stop, and I watched the last of her breath fade away as she clutched her severed artery, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. I felt even less then when I killed Yang. I kept a scowl as I walked away from the corpse.

Last out of team RWBY was Blake. She was fueled by anger and betrayal as she slashed and stabbed at me. Even when her Aura ran out, she kept fighting with such power and will … it was incredible. But, like her fallen comrades, she to meet her end at my doing. She glared at me with the intensity of the sun as she slowly died, stuck on the blade of her own sword. I was neutral faced, not showing the slightest emotion.

The first to die on my former team was Nora, the excitable grander. She died confused as her top half was removed from her bottom half. The amount of blood was grater than even Ruby's, but it did not effect me. I showed no emotion as I starred into her dying eyes, as their was nothing left to show.

Next was Ren, but he died peacefully. He did not fight, yell, or insult, he simply dropped his weapons and got down onto his knees in front of Jaune. He was broken. Nora was his only solace in this Nightmare, giving the martial artiest a reason to live, a reason to fight. I drove steel through his heart, watching a drop of liquid fall from his eye as he slumped forwards. I nudged him off my blade, letting him slowly fall backwards, dead. No emotion radiated off me.

The final member of JNPR was Phyrra, the invincible girl, the champion of Mistral, and former trainer of my self. Her death was … odd to say the least. She did not fight or defend, she simple took out her sword and pointed it towards her own neck. She demanded to know if there was anything left of my former self. She told me to kill her if not. I don't think she expected my response, which was to sheath my weapon and grip my hand over her hand. At first she looked relived, but that relief instantly turned to horror as I pushed the blade through and out the back of her throat. Her eyes confused me, as that is where the oddity came into play in this kill. I couldn't make out her emotions, as so many swirled in her widened eyes. She fell to her knees, as I kept the blade in place, denying the pushes of desperation. With in a minute, she fell. That kill actually sparked something in me. Sadness.

It was snuffed out almost as quickly as it came…

The rest of the students fell in similar ways, even the teachers. Vale was destroyed from herds of grim. All the legendary huntsmen and Huntresses fell by my hand, all asking the same question. Why? I never answered, but it wouldn't matter in the long run. Vale, was no more. All the little towns will soon be consumed without the support of the big fortress like city.

I quickly moved onto the rest of the Kingdoms, killing the Hunters and letting the walls fall. The Grimm did the rest.

In the end there was only one other Hunter left. Ozpin. He and I are the only ones left, and here he is, at my feet, slowly bleeding from a lost limb, a revolver pointed at his unprotected forehead. His glasses were gone, his scarf was tattered and frilled. His suit was ripped and shredded. His hair was bloodied and his weapon was shattered into thousands of pieces.

"It seems … you have … won, Mr. Arc." Ozpin panted out. His eye had no life or light in them. They had lost light from the beginning. "Before you … kill me, can I … ask you something, Mr. Arc?"

I nodded, but still kept my revolver pointed at his head. "Why did … you do all of … this? I figured … you for a peaceful … young man, but it seems I was wrong."

I shook my head before answering. "You are the last hero here, Ozpin, therefore I will grant you the knowledge that I have learned." I started. "We were never a real place. We are all but a though, constantly tormented by the ideas of one man, Oum. He is no god, just a being that we reside in, but unlike others, he is fully aware of what happens here. He watches our pain and enjoys it. He is a demon, a monster, what ever you prefer, Headmaster."

Ozpin closed his eyes and sighed."I feared that was the ... answer, and you are completely ... correct, but I have one ... more question for you, Mr Arc ... why go to these lengths?"

"The world is nothing but a Nightmare, Ozpin, I aimed to free ourselves from the never ending dream."

The headmaster chuckled lightly before nodding. "Understood, Mr Arc … now if you could … please quicken my death … I would be grateful." the dying man said.

I nodded before squeezing the trigger, "May you find peace in the waking world, Ozpin."

A bang filled the halls of the underground bunker as I lowered my now blood soaked arm. It was over. I could finally awaken and find peace in the real world. I looked down at my gun and open the cylinder. One bullet left. I close it and raise it to my head, closing my eyes. I pull the trigger, as the last gunshot to be heard in Remnant sounded through out the halls.

Authors Notes:

 **So yeah, that wasn't depressing at all. Anyways, other then the rushed ending, what do you people think? Should I slowdown a bit, or should I stay the same pace. Should I change the way I write, or is it something else? tell me in the comments. Also 1st story!**

 **PS. A lot of inspiration came from Bloodborne, seriously, give that game a try!**


End file.
